


Reasons to Stay

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why exactly are you here if you hate it so much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #222](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2397309.html#t29254269). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

"I've asked you before, and you've never given me a proper answer. Why exactly are you here if you hate it so much?"  
  
"Whatever you've been told, I _didn't_ sign up for this. I don't have a choice. I'm stuck here!" But, Sam realised, he wasn't. He could jump off a roof or step in front of a vehicle any time, if only he could make sure Annie was somewhere far away when he did it. If only he could stop picturing Gene's frightened eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it?" He poked Gene hard in the chest. "I'm staying for _you_."


End file.
